


Hello... It's me.

by WitchChris



Series: The Letting Go Trilogy [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale Needs a Hug, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek Needs To Use His Words, Eventual Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Heartbreak, Inspired by Music, M/M, Makeup, Past Relationship(s), Song Lyrics, Songfic, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale, letting go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7611163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchChris/pseuds/WitchChris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello from the other side. I must have called a thousand times to tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done but when I call you never seem to be home. Hello from the outside. At least I can say that I've tried to tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart but it don't matter it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello... It's me.

      It was two week before Stiles released his second album that everything changed.  
  
    Since the video release for "Rise Like a Phoenix", Derek couldn't stop pacing. He was angry and jealous, mostly jealous. He was jealous of the Alpha of New York Peter Preston. Oh, he wasn't jealous of him per se but he was jealous and furious that he was courting Stiles. Derek overheard Lydia talking to Stiles on the phone and Stiles was telling her about how excited he was about his trip to long island with Peter. But that wasn't the source of Derek's anger. The thing that tipped him off was that when Lydia asked Stiles if he was going to accept the alpha's courting plea, Stiles said he wasn't sure. Derek didn't like that answer because it wasn't a straight out no. The pack couldn't talk to Derek for a whole week after that as he was growling and snapping about everything and anything. Derek himself believed that he was handling everything absolutely fine.  
  
    Derek was trying to get Stiles out of his mind so he resorted to doing everything he could to keep him occupied at all hours of the day. He mowed the neighbor's yard, cleaned the whole building and his loft. Mowed the sheriff's, Melissa's and Argent's yards, fixed the sheriff's room, Melissa's kitchen and helped Argent in cleaning his vast gun collection which resulted in him getting shot twice in the leg luckily the bullets weren't laced with wolfsbane. Derek tried to take his mind of his growing jealousy but no matter what he did his mind kept whispering cruel things to him. Like Stiles is gonna mate with Peter, how Peter will have Stiles every night, how Stiles will never be his. He had to fix three broken windows and two walls at the loft after those thoughts manifested. But wasn't the worst part. The worst part was that whenever he saw a couple being cute he scowled so hard that it made the couple disperse that include the couples in the pack.  
  
    But Derek didn't stop there. Derek started callign Stiles. He called anonymously and as soon as Stiles picked up he hung up unable to talk to Stiles. The words were stuck at his throat and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get them to pass the lump blocking them. He tried every day until a day when Stiles picked up and exhaled. Derek couldn't hung up. He tried but nothing came out. Suddenly Stiles spoke. "Derek-" and with a half whimper half sob Derek hung up. After that it was Stiles that kept calling Derek however Derek couldn't pick up. He didn't have the strength. So every time Stiles called Derek run out of the house. The calls ended after a week with only one voicemail, that Derek couldn't bare to hear, left to remind Derek of his lost chance to talk and explain to Stiles. A month after that Stiles released the final single of his new album. Derek was alone at the loft as he clicked on the video. The song was called "Hello".

    The video begun with a shot of a dusty window and a car approaching what Derek though to be an abandoned house. The next shot was of Stiles calling someone and talking to them for a few minutes. Then Stiles was seen walking into the house and uncovering the furniture with dust flying all around. Stiles sat on an old armchair. The camera focuses on Stiles sad face as the music begins.

 _Hello, it's me_  
_I was wondering if after all these years you'd like to meet_  
_To go over everything_  
_They say that time's supposed to heal ya_  
_But I ain't done much healing_

    Stiles is seen making some tea and sipping igt while looking out of the window. His expression seems kind of lost like he was reliving something from his past and he couldn't take his mind out of it. Derek looked at the video with his heart pounding.

 _Hello, can you hear me_  
_I'm in California dreaming about who we used to be_  
_When we were younger and free_  
_I've forgotten how it felt before the world fell at our feet_  
_There's such a difference between us_  
_And a million miles_

    Then a guy that suspiciously looks like Derek appears laughing at the camera before the scene goes back to Stiles looking out of the window and Derek can tell that the previous shot was a memory. Stiles is seen opening a door to a room and looking sad before he walks in and looks through some old papers on a dusty desk and picks up the phone to call again the person he was talking before. The final shot before the song enters its chorus shows the guy from before walking away in the rain.

 _Hello from the other side_  
_I must have called a thousand times_  
_To tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done_  
_But when I call you never seem to be home_  
_Hello from the outside_  
_At least I can say that I've tried_  
_To tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart_  
_But it don't matter it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore  
_

    Shots of Stiles singing in the forest interwoven with shots of memories shared with Stiles and the guy. The guy chasing Stiles while laughing, him trying to feed Stiles the food him made, Stiles watching him wash his teeth, them being on a date. The shot changes to the present time with Stiles in the room looking saddened as he remembers all these things and finally remembering the guy walking away. Derek feels his heart clench and accelerate.

 _Hello, how are you?_  
_It's so typical of me to talk about myself I'm sorry_  
_I hope that you're well_  
_Did you ever make it out of that town where nothing ever happened_  
_It's no secret that the both of us_  
_Are running out of time_

   The scene cuts to an abandoned tell phone which Dereks guesses symbolizes the lost contact between Stiles and his ex-lover. The scene shows Stiles singing in the forest while remembering the guy being thoughful. The guy and Stiles start fighting which escalates with them throwing things at each other. Derek feels like throwing up.

 _So hello from the other side_  
_I must have called a thousand times_  
_To tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done_  
_But when I call you never seem to be home_  
_Hello from the outside_  
_At least I can say that I've tried_  
_To tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart_  
_But it don't matter it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore_

   Stiles is seen again singing outside while the scene cuts between that and him sitting at the top of the stairwell, him crying while talking on the phone with the guy, him walking on a field, the guy and him having seemingly their final fight and the guy walking away in the rain and to Stiles singing in the forest again. Derek can feel tears welling up. He tries not to cry. He really does.

 _Hello from the other side_  
_I must have called a thousand times_  
_To tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done_  
_But when I call you never seem to be home_  
_Hello from the outside_  
_At least I can say that I've tried_  
_To tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart_  
_But it don't matter it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore_

   This next scene shows Stiles singing in the forest in front of a pond while the wind is causing havoc around him. The final scene is what finally makes Derek break down and cry after a year of not crying. The final scene shows Stiles watching his lover leaving from a window unable to do anything to stop him. The video ends with Stiles face. He wispers "I am sorry" while a tear rolls down his face as the scene cuts to black.  
  
    Derek reaches for his phone but instead of dialing Stiles numbering he presses on the voicemail that Stiles left him a month ago. " _Hello... It's me. I was wondering if after all this time you would like to meet to go over... everything. They said that time is supposed to heal you but... I haven't done much healing. Hello... Can you hear me? I am in New York dreaming about who we used to be, when we were together. Younger and free. I've forgotten how it felt before the world fell at our feet... and it hurts. There's such a difference between us and a million miles... and that hurts even more. But... I guess it doesn't hurt you anymore. I only wanted to tell you that I... I... I love you and to tell you I am sorry for everything that I' ve done and haven't done. I should have fought for us but I didn't and for that I am sorry. I miss you. Goodbye, Derek_ ". Derek run out of the loft, got into the camaro and drove away tears sliding down his face.

    Stiles was getting ready to watch the new Superman movie when the a knock on his apartment door was heard. Stiles looked at the time. It was a minute to twelve. Stiles opened the door and gasped. "I hoped that I am not to late", the man at the door said.  
    "Derek?!" Stiles said dumbfoundedly.

 


End file.
